Get Well Visit
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Calem decides to pay Serena a visit when she comes down with a cold. One-Shot! Please R&R! Couple: Calem/Serena, Player Characters of Pokémon X and Y.


**I'm excited for the release of Pokémon X and Y! Anyone else is? Anyway, this is the sequel to "Playing In The Rain".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Summary: Calem decides to pay Serena a visit when she comes down with a cold.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Couple: Calem/Serena, Player Characters of Pokémon X and Y.**

* * *

Calem winced as he heard another loud sneeze coming from the bedroom opposite of his. He peered outside the window only to see a blond haired girl, lying on her bed. She was Calem's best friend, Serena. Serena had come down with a cold after they had played in the rain, two days ago. Calem shook his head and went downstairs. He decided to pay a visit to Serena.

"Mom, I'm heading to Serena's place." Shouted Calem, to his mother who was in the kitchen.

"I was just about to head there myself, do you mind giving this soup to Serena?" Asked his mother?

"No problem mom." Replied Calem, receiving a light blue container of soup from his mother.

Calem exited his house and went to Serena's house via the front door. Normally he would use the back door, but since he had a package to deliver, he decided to use the front door instead. Calem pressed the doorbell and it didn't take very long for someone to open it.

Serena's mother, a beautiful blond lady smiled at Calem. "Calem nice to see you, come on in."

"Thanks aunt Milly, this is from my mom. She said that it would be good for Serena." Said Calem, handing over the container of soup.

"Tell, your mother I said thank you. Serena's up in her room, I'll bring this up in a while." Said Serena's mom heading to the kitchen.

Calem nodded and headed up the stairs into Serena's room. He knocked on the door, before a faint voice said "Come in."

Calem popped his head into his best friend's room. "You don't look too good, did you take a nap?"

"I tried to, but I couldn't fall asleep." Replied Serena, her voice pretty hoarse.

Calem poured her a glass of water, when he saw a pitcher and an empty glass on Serena's study table.

"Thanks." Said Serena softly.

"I told you to wear a raincoat before going out into the rain, but you didn't listen. Now, look at what happened." Said Calem, rolling his eyes.

"I guess I was excited about splashing in the rain, that I forgot that I wasn't dressed properly." Admitted Serena sheepishly.

Calem sat on the floor and Serena's mother came in with the soup that Calem brought.

"Serena dear, Calem's mom cooked some soup for you. Would you like to have it now?" Asked her mom.

Serena nodded and her mother handed her the soup. Serena sipped a few spoons and beamed.

"This tastes wonderful." Said Serena.

Calem rolled his eyes. "Most people who are sick don't usually have an appetite. But you are an exception."

Serena laughed, her voice wasn't that hoarse anymore, "Tell your mom I said thank you. Her soup works wonders!"

"Dear, take your medicine after drinking the soup alright? I have housework to do." Said Serena's mom.

"I will mom; Calem will keep an eye on me." Grinned Serena.

Calem rolled his eyes at his best friend. "I'll keep an eye on her."

Serena's mother smiled and left the room.

"Thanks for the wonderful soup." Said Serena.

Calem placed the soup on the tray, along with Serena's medicine. Calem handed the girl her medicine and a glass of water. Serena took the medicine and gulped down the water, and lay down on her bed. Calem placed the glass of water on the tray and turned back to Serena.

"Go to sleep, you'll feel much better later." Said Calem.

Serena nodded and slowly drifted off to dreamland. Calem smiled and covered his best friend with her blanket. Calem turned off the lights and exited the room with the soup bowl. He went to the kitchen and Serena's mother retuned him the container.

"Thanks for keeping her company; she's been having trouble sleeping." Said Serena's mom.

"No problem, aunt Milly." Grinned Calem.

Calem bid Serena's mom goodbye and returned home through the back gate. Calem made a mental note to check up on Serena again later after dinner, she would have probably woken up by then.

* * *

**I've always imagined Serena as the adventurous type ever since I saw her design. Calem is quieter but cares a lot for his friends, although he has the same adventurous nature as Serena, although his design doesn't really show that.**

**I tried to show Calem's caring side in both fics. Well, hopefully either one of them appears in the anime. Anyone knows the name of their shipping? If you do, please tell me. Please Review!**


End file.
